Secrets can scar
by LiveLaughHappiness
Summary: Kurt is no longer facing the constant locker slams, but is now facing Karofksy sexually abusing him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story protect me, I've had the idea in my head for a while now, so I'm going to try and write it onto the computer. Hopefully it will work out. ENJOY**

**(Also check out my other story: shallow waters run deep.)**

* * *

><p>It was a while back since Blaine had transfered to McKinley and Kurt was over the moon about this, he really was but there was something he was hiding from Blaine, from all his friends at McKinley, from his dad and carole and this secret he had to keep from everybody was the worst thing that could happen to him and once more he wished more than anything that he could tell Blaine and the rest of the people that cared about him, but he truly feared his life if he did.<p>

Kurt was standing by his locker waiting for Blaine to finish his class so they could have their 2 minutes together before they would have to go their sperate ways for classes.

Kurt was day dreaming the thing that brought him out of his state of relaxation was feeling himself being shoved into the cold metal of the lockers and two hands on his hips he looked up to see karofsky, the hall was empty so no-body was going to see.

"I haven't seen you all day, are you avoiding me?" Kurt felt Karofsky's breath shadow his ear as he spoke "N-no," Kurt cursed himself for his stutter "why would you thing that?" Karofsky laughed at the fact Kurt would not make eye contact with him "I haven't been able to have my way with you today," Just as karofsky said that the bell went finishing the classes that were in progress "meet me after school on the football feild, if you dont show, I guess your'll want more tomorrow." then karofsky left down the hall before anyone could see.

Kurt fell to the floor and curled his knees into his chest hoping this was all a dream as the tears started to roll down his face.

Blaine left class and looked around the hall for Kurt, when he layed eyes on the boy his heart ached to see the boy he loved curled up by his locker crying.

Kurt felt to hands on his shoulder and he jumped fearing it was karofsky, but when he looked up he saw it was Blaine.

"Whats wrong, angel?" Blaine looked at kurt as sobs racked his body "n-nothing, just been a tough day is all." Kurt looked at Blaine through his watery blue eyes "ok, anything I can do?" Blaine didn't beleive a 'tough day' could make Kurt break down like this but rather than risk upsetting the boy further he decided to offer his help.

"I could really use a hug." Kurt knew for a fact Blaine wasn't buying his story, but he really did need a hug after what happened with karofsky "sure thing." Blaine pulled Kurt into his warm embrace he felt Kurt rest his head on his shoulder and start to cry again and until Kurt stopped crying Blaine planted soft loving kisses on the top of his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Blaine leave before making his way to the football pitch where Karofsky was already waiting "there you are baby, I thought for a sceond you wasn't going to show." Karofsky started to kiss Kurts neck "please, don't make me do this here." Kurt said in bareley a whisper "of course not, baby, thats far to risky."<p>

Before Kurt could respond he was being dragged into the old equipment closet which had a lock and a light on the inside "you looked so sexy today, it was hard not to just jump you in that hallway." Karofsky started to strip Kurt of his clothes and had become attached to the pink nipples that lay prominent on Kurts pale skin.

Karofsky was undoing Kurts belt buckle slid Kurts pants and boxer breifs down in one "sorry baby, I forgot the lube." and with that Karofsky slid a finger into Kurts entrance.

Kurt cryed out as he felt the burn of Karofsky's finger in hiss ass he couldn't help but rest his head on karofky's shoulder

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn had returned to the school after only just making it around the corner of the road after Blaine left his guitar behind in his music class and Finn left his spanish book in class, and instead if walking through the school and explaining to the few members at staff that still remained at school what they was doing here so late, they made their way around the back of the school and through the football feild both Finn and Blaine heard muffled noises coming from the old equipment shed they walked a little closer to it both wondering if they should enter or not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun ... sorry guys and I'm sure some of you will kill me, I'm a kutsie myself so this chapter was hard to write but time for a poll:<strong>

**A) Finn and Blaine enter the old equipment shed and see kurt and Karofsky.**

**B) Blaine and Finn walk away to get their stuff and Kurt tells Finn when he arrives home because he cant stand it anymore.**

**C) Blaine and Finn walk away and Kurt can't help it anymore and tell's Blaine tomorrow ( or calls him that night in tears).**

**Now I'm going to hide.**


	2. Protect me

**Here it is guys the 2nd chapter and most votes went to option ... C**

* * *

><p>"Come on dude, I have to get back quick because I have a date with rachel." Finn started to walk ahead soon enough joined by Blaine " I thought Burt and Carole are away for the weekend?" Blaine looked curiously at Finn " yeah, but what they don't know won't hurt them, Kurt promised he wouldn't tell." and with that they jogged their way off to get their missing items<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was lieing on his back with tears rolling down his face as karofsky pounded his entrance repeatedly "whats up baby you look sad." Karofsky grabbed a hold of Kurts length and moved his had at the same speed as his thrust "nothing." Kurt wiped his tears away with the back of his hand "Ok then I'm not going to be much longer I want you to come with me." Karofsky picked up pace on his thrusts before he felt Kurt tence round him.<p>

Kurt didn't moan once as he toppled over the edge feeling karofsky follow suit not long after before he felt something push at his entrance once karofsky had removed himself, he looked between his legs and saw karofsky pushing a vibrating but plug into his entrance "you keep this in here until tomorrow, I'll let you take it out." karofsky put the remote onto setting four before capturing Kurts lips into a kiss, getting dressed and leaving.

Kurt got dressed as fast as he could with the vibrating toy inside of him before getting into his car and driving home.

* * *

><p>Finn heard the front door open "Kurt what took you so long, I didn't want to leave until you were back." Kurt gave a half hearted smile towards Finn "are you ok dude? You look kinda sad." Kurt just got a carton of apple juice " I'm fine, go you don't want to keep rachel waiting." Finn jumped at the mention of rachel and ran out of the house and into his car calling a goodbye to Kurt.<p>

Kurt finished his apple juice before running up the stairs and into the shower.

After getting out of the shower Kurt sat in silence on the sofa for a little while before tears started to stream down his face and grabbed his phone and dialed the one person who he knew would come running at his call: Blaine.

It only took two rings before Blaine picked up "hi Kurt." Kurts sobs racked his body "Kurt? Whats wrong?" Kurt wiped his eyes before he answered "Blaine, c-could you please come over? I need to talk to you." Blaine already had his coat and keys before Kurt finished his sentence "sure thing, angel, I'll be over in 10, love you." Kurt sighed "love you to." and with that Kurt hung up.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the sofa before getting up to answer the door to Blaine "hey, whats up?" Kurt smiled stepping to one side allowing Blaine into the house before taking him through to the living room "Blaine, don't hate me, I didn't mean for it to happen." Blaine looked confused "didn't mean for what?" Kurt started to cry again as Blaine brought him into a hug "I promise I wont hate you, nothing you could do will make me ever hate you." Kurt attempted to finish the conversation he had started "karofsky." Blaines blood boiled just at the name "he- he makes me do thing I don't want to do." Blaine looked confused "what things?"<p>

Kurt swallowed hard and whispered "sexual things." Blaine heard the words fall from Kurts mouth and he was already putting his jacket on "Blaine, where are you going? Please don't leave me."

Blaine kissed kurt square on the mouth "I'm not leaving you I love you, I'm going to kill that low life scum." Kurt was taken back by Blaines choice of words "you don't know where he is Blaine." Kurt still felt tears trailing down his face even though his worst fear: Blaine leaving him hadn't happened "well I can't sit back and pretend nothing has happened." Blaine slammed his fist into the wall making Kurt jump before Kurt noticed the curly haired boy on the floor crying "I'm sorry Blaine I couldn't stop him." Kurt bent down near his loved one pulling him into a hug.

"I know, its just, how could anyone think of doing that to you your just so perfect and inoccent." Blaine said looking into Kurts perfect blue eyes "come with me." Kurt thought of how he would have to go round karofsky's tomorrow once his dad had left for their 'morning round' "what? Go where?" Blaine looked up at Kurt who's frown had been replaced my a evil smirk "tomorrow his dad leaves for work every saturday around 10AM come with me." Blaine smiked aswell knowing full well what Kurt was talking about

"karofsky has no idea what he has just caused."

* * *

><p><strong>Hard chapter to write seen as most of you wanted option C but hopefully it turned out ok so next chapter what do you guys want to see, a Blaine and karofsky fight is a obvious what shall hapen after.<strong>

**A) Klaine time together.**

**B) Kurt tell's his family and friends of what he suffered with karofsky.**

**sorry there are only two options this chapter xD**


	3. More then expected

**Winning poll : B**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine pulled up outside of Karofskys house "you ready baby, he's going to work out he can't touch you anymore." Blaine looked over at Kurt who was fidgetting nervously "yeah."<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked their way up to the porch and Kurt rang the doorbell while Blaine hid out of sight round the edge of the porch.

Karofsky heard the door he smirked to himself and opened the door to a very nervous looking Kurt "hello sexy." Karofsky kissed Kurt much to his protest before breaking the kiss.

Blaine was clenching his fists before coming out into sight "you son of a bitc-" Blaine threw a punch at karofsky before he even finished his sentence"why would you do that to Kurt." and another punch to the face was followed, Karofsky sat up and felt below his own noise where sure enough, there was blood.

"You slut, you told!" Karofsky pushed Blaine back and went to where Kurt was standing next to the closed door grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the door.

Blaine regained his balance before turning round to see Kurt pinned up against the wall, that was when Blaine was in full swing of anger and punched the back of Karofsky's head making him release Kurt and turning his fury on Blaine Karofsky grabbed Blaine and pinned him to the wall holding him 2 inches above the ground.

Blaine swung his legs hitting Karofsky in his manhood, while he was doubled over in pain Blaine decided it would be a good time to leave because lets face it, Blaine against Karofsky, Karofsky would obviously win.

Blaine got in the drivers seat and Kurt was in the passanger seat, unusally quiet "you ok baby?" Blaine risked a side glimpse at Kurt before turning his attention back to the road, Kurt just nodded keeping his eye contact on anything but Blaine.

Kurt pulled into a lay by "Kurt?" Kurt looked up from where he was staring at his lap into Blaines hazel eyes with his own watery blue ones "I need you to do something for me, I need you to tell Finn, Burt, Carole and the rest of your new direction friends what Karofsky did to you." Blaine took Kurts hands in his half way through the speech "I can't." Kurt basically whispered "why? They will help you through it and they can do more to Karofsky the I'll ever be able to do." Kurts eyes started to water "Ok."

Blaine drove Kurt and him back to his house, Blaines parents were out so Blaine decided to have a movie day with Kurt.

they sat on the sofa and cuddled up to eachother waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, bad fight seen and short chapter, next chapter will be longer because I know what I want to do with it, this chapter was just off the top of my head with no plan a tall, but stick with me it will get better xD I promise.<strong>

**so I have to storys on the go: 1) Shallow waters run deep 2) Secrets can scar so last night I made a time table on which I would write and what days**

**Monday- Secrets can scar  
>Tuesday- Shallow waters run deep<br>Wednesday- Secrets can scar  
>Thrusday- Shallow waters run deep<br>Friday- no writing  
>Saturday and Sunday ( depends if I am busy or not.)<strong>


	4. Telling the family

**Sorry this took so long to be uploaded, but I've been busy so this is the first time I've really been around my lapoop .. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to his phone he had 1 new text.<br>Kurt opened the text the text read:  
><em><br>To Kurt from Blaine  
>Good morning, have courage today<br>I love you  
>- Blaine xxx<br>_

Kurt smiled at the text before looking at his clock and deciding it was time he got dressed, it was a sunday so he had no school, the only mission today was he had to tell his family about his or deal with Karofsky, and he knew as soon as Finn found out it would be hard to stop him from killing Karofsy.

Kurt padded up the stairs into the kitchen, where he saw Burt, Carole and Finn around the kitchen table all eating some form of breakfast, he made himself some toast before sitting at the kitchen table across from Burt and next to Finn.

"You seem awfully quiet today." Burt looked over at Kurt from his paper " Im fine, I just have something to tell you all after breakfast." Kurt looked up from his toast and played a smile to hide that he was scared "What?" Finn asked looking at Kurt with curious eyes "Your'll find out after you've eaten." Finn nodded and continued to eat his fruit loops.

Everyone sat in the living room waiting to see what Kurt had to say, Kurt was in the hall making a quick phone call to Blaine, it took 3 rings before Blaine finally picked up.

"Hey baby, whats up?" Blaine could guess, but he thought it would be better to let Kurt tell him first.

"I can't do this Blaine, Finn will kill him, Dad will call the police and Carole will be the one comforting me."

"Kurt, he can't just get away with it, do you want me to come over?" Blaine was already getting his jacket and keys before Kurt could answer.

"If you don't mind." Kurt sitting at the bottom of the stairs by this point examining his fingernails.

"Sure baby, see you in 20 minutes."

Finn was a little confused on why they all had to be told together but he didn't question it.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived outside of Kurts house just before 12:35pm and walked up the front of the drive, he was just about to knock when Kurt opened the door and wrapped his arms around his neck.<p>

"Hello to you to." Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt.  
>Kurt didn't answer but snuggled closer to Blaine before dragging him inside of the house and shutting the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room hand in hand "Why's Blaine here, does he know whats going on?" Finn asked looking between Kurt and Blaine Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored Finn's questions before sitting down on the two seater sofa dragging Blaine down with him.<p>

"The reason, I needed to talk to you is," Kurt looked at Blaine but dropped his gaze. Blaine leant over and whispered "_Courage."_ into Kurt's ear " The reason I needed to talk to you is beacause, Karofsky."

At the mention of the name Finn was up out of his seat "what did he do, did he hurt you? Where is he I'm going to kill him." Finn grabbed his keys "Nothing like that Finn, just sit down and let me tell you the rest." Finn sat down hesitantly before turning his attention back to Kurt " Karofsky didn't hurt me he," Kurt took a big intake of air before "rapedme" Kurt said the last part quickly in hope that no one heard him except they did.

"He what!" Finn basically yelled before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him followded by the reving of a car engine "haven't you told the police?" Burt asked picking up the phone and dialing 911 Carole walked over to Kurt and sat on the arm rest on the left side of him.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner honey?" Carole asked rubbing his back, Kurt shrugged "I was scared, of how you guys would react, what he would do, if Blaine would think I wanted him to because I didn't try and stop him." Kurt layed his head on Blaines chest, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt kissing him on the head.

Burt had finished talking to the police and was know standing next to Carole watching Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine why don't you stay the night?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his icey blue eyes Blaine looking back through his hazel eyes "Only if you don't mind having me."

Burt smiled " Of course I don't mind, go and get your stuff."

Blaine left and returned 30 minutes later with his sleeping gear.

"Blaine," Blaine looked up from where he was setting up his stuff for bed "yes baby?" "Thanks for today" Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him " Your welcome." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest "I love you." Blaine smiled "I love you to, angel"

And with that they both settled down to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it, reveiws loved, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter tomorrow I will be updating : Shallow waters run deep. Thabks for reading, I promise I will update soon<strong>


	5. Bad dreams

Hi guys,

Sorry I took so long to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will completly off the top of my head ( like most of my chapters)

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was backed up in the closet another body pressed against his own, except it was not Blaine's this body was taller and his hair wasn't curley. "Whats wrong, Kurt?" Kurts eyes grew to double their size at the voice suddenly Kurt reconigzed the voice "Stop! I don't want this, Karofsky. I have Blaine." Kurt tried to push Karofsky back but it was no use the jock was much stronger the Kurt.<em>

_"Come on Kurt, I know you don't mean that." Karofsky's hand snaked down past Kurt's pant's and into his boxer breif's grabbing a hold of his length and stoking him slowly. Kurt winced and tried to push him away again "Stop! I don't want this. I don't want you." Karofsky laughed and removed his hand from Kurts member and brought it up to stroke his face as he slowly undid his own pants and ridding himself of his boxer breifs._

_Karofsky turned Kurt around and gently prod at Kurts ass " Sorry baby, I forgot the lube." Karofsky smirked before ramming his member deep into Kurt, Kurt screamed out in pain, clenching his eyes shut._

Kurt whimpered in his sleep tossing and turning and his nightmare got worse, Blaine awoke and shuffled over to the side of Kurts bed and started to whisper to him " Kurt, its ok I'm here now." Kurt was still whimpering and kiking in his sleep.

Blaine climbed up onto kurts bed and started to stroke the sweaty bangs off of Kurts face placing a soft kiss there now and again.

_Karofsky slammed into Kurt with force stroking Kurt's member at the same pace and kissing his neck. Kurt had tears rolling down his face as he struggled to escape Karofsky's death grip._

Nothing was calming Kurt down so Blaine decided just to wake Kurt up "Kurt, Kurt, wake up baby." Kurt began to stir from his sleep before opening his eyes "Blaine?" Kurt squinted as his eyes were still not adjusted to the dark "Yes baby, I'm here." Kurt reached a hand out gently in the dark until he felt Blaines fingers intwine in his own " I was so scared Blaine He was... And I was... And you wern't there." Kurt choked up as tears rolled down his face " Its ok Kurt, I'm here it was all a dream, now get some sleep. I know what your like with less the 9 hours of sleep." Blaine went to get off the bed and back to his own make-do bed.

"Blaine." Kurt lay his head on the pillow "Yes angel?" Blaine said only making it half way from Kurt's bed to his own " Can you.. sleep with me in my bed tonight, I don't want to be by myself." Blaine smiled and walked the distance back to Kurt's bed "Of course I can." Blaine crawled under the covers and spooned Kurt "goodnight, baby." "goodnight, Blaine."

* * *

><p>The morning came quick and Blaine woke up before Kurt so decided to get dressed and pack up his things before Kurt woke up.<p>

Kurt woke up and sat up in bed as he watched Blaine going through his mental check list "good morning to you to." Kurt smirked as Blaine jumped at hearing the voice, Blaine turned and looked at Kurt " good morinig, do you feel better now?" Kurt nodded before getting up and crossing the short distance to the bathroom coming out moments later.

"Wanna talk about your dream?" Blaine asked sitting on Kurts bed Kurt nodded and sat next to Blaine on his bed " I was in some sort of closet and their was a body pressed up against mine and I didn't know who it was even though he was familliar, I knew who he was as soon as he talked, it was Karofsky and he.." Kurt gulped and took a sharp intake of air before continueing " he put his hand into my pants and passed my underwear and started to stroke my..my.. you know." Blaine smirked "you mean cock?" Kurt blushed at the mention of the word " yeah, and then I told him I didn't want him, I had you, but he didn't listen."

Kurt took a deep breath and continued his story telling " then he turned me around and prodded my ...um you know with his you know and rammed it in without any you know. " Blaine smiked again "ass, cock and lube?" Kurt nodded flushing a bright crimson colour "and he kissed my neck then you woke me up." Kurt chanced a look at Blaine and smiled when Blaine extended his arms for Kurt.

"Its ok now Kurt, its all over, he can't hurt you anymore." Blaine kissed the top of Kurts head.

" I know, but I still get really scared when I dream about it." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said looking down at Kurt.

"I love you to, Blaine. And I'm sorry I didn't try and stop karofsky when he was actuley doing those... Things to me." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"It's ok, I don't blame you, I proberly wouldn't have either."

* * *

><p><strong>And there is your well earned chapter. Tell me what you want to see next chapter and I'll try my best to give it to you, If I dont get reveiws I can never think of anything decent to give you guys. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	6. Monday morning

**Here is the new chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around quicker then Kurt was expecting, Kurt was putting the finishing touches to his outfit and smoothing out his hair as he was waiting for Blaine to come and pick him up. Kurt looked into his mirror "You can do this." Kurt whispered to himself as he straightened his collar.<p>

Blaine pulled up outside of the Hudmel house and walked up the drive he was about to knock on the door when Finn opened the door "hey, dude, Kurt's in his room. You can go down there if you want." Finn stepped aside to allow Blaine access "Thanks, Finn."

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door "Who is it?" Kurt finished putting his books into his bag before taking a sip of his drink "Harry Potter." Blaine smirked to himself when he heard Kurt choke on whatever he was drinking then Kuirt's bedroom door flung open "hello, Harry, I always thought you'd be much taller in person." Kurt leaned against the door frame "heights not everything you know. Anyway, are you ready to go?" Blaine crossed his arms over his torso.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the car, the drive wasn't long but they both avoided the subject of Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing by his locker when he felt the metal make contact with his skin "thought you'd tell all of your little friends? Thats a mistake your going to regret for the rest of your life." Kurt looked up at the fuming Karofky "I-" "Hey!" Kurt ws interupted by puck, Kurt turned his head towards the voice and he was shocked when he saw Puck followed by Finn, Blaine, Mike and Artie then behinde them stood Mercedes, Rachel, Britany, Santanna and Quinn.<p>

"Leave him alone." Puck pushed Karofsky away from Kurt while the girls and Blaine helped Kurt up and checked if was alright "what are you going to do about it, Puck?" Karofsky pushed Puck off of him his anger shining through "I'm not afraid to go back to jail, Karofsky." Puck pushed Karofsky up against the locker before walking away with the rest of the guys.

"Are you ok?" Blaine looked towards Kurt with concern clear on his face

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you guys saw him before it could get any worse." Kurt smiled towards Blaine just as the bell for lunch rang out.

* * *

><p>The new directions were all sitting around the luch table, Karofsky was across the hall staring at Kurt laughing and joking when Kurt noticed him looking and moved closer to Blaine, when Puck turned around Karofsky could see the anger in his eyes "What is your problem?" Karofsky stood up to level with puck, Karofsky didn't say anything but he swung for Puck's head anyway.<p>

Puck ducked and before he knew it Santanna and Finn were involved Finn threw the first punch and soon enough a crowd had surrounded them shouting "fight!"

1 hour later...

Santanna and Puck were outside of princible Figging's office after a ambulence had left carrying Karofsky

"Noah, What made you go for Dave like that?" Figging's looked at Puck from over the desk "What he did to Kurt." Puck huffed out and looked at the watch "So what could have been so bad that Dave deserved a broken arm and a broken ankle?" Figgings leaned back in his chair "He deserved more then that. What he did to Kurt was terrible." Puck leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knee's "so what is this sin that Dave has done?" Figgings looked at Puck quizically "Ask Kurt, or his father. Its not my place to tell." Figging's nodded "you have 2 weeks suspension, Noah, Leave the school grounds immeaditly." Puck nodded and left Figgings office.

"I can't believe he broke Karofsky arm and ankle." Kurt said mostly to him self but Blaine was listening "He won't mess with you again, Kurt, these are the first's steps back to a normal life." Kurt nodded and kissed his boyfriend "I love you." Blaine smiled "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter leave me reveiws feel free to alert my story.<strong>


	7. Not this time

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up at 6:00am and looked at his phone, something was bothering him and he knew exactly what it was so rather then going back to sleep Kurt decided to get dresssed.<p>

it was 7:00am by the time he was fully dressed and was eating breakfast which consisted of toast and fruit, Kurt kept looking at his phone expecting a answer although one never appeared.

* * *

><p>Kurt was at school he was so distracted in his own thoughts that he didn't even realise Blaine talking to him "are you ok? You seem a little distracted." Blaine looked at Kurt who was still in deep thought "Kurt?" Kurt looked up "yes?" Blaine laughed "I said, are you feeling ok, you seem distracted." Kurt looked between his and Blaine's linked fingers "can I ask you something?" Kurt stood still and looked at Blaine straight in the eyes "sure, anything." Kurt took a deep breath "Would you, come with me to see Karofsky."<p>

"Sure." "Blaine, please I just want to- wait, what?" Blaine laughed "I said sure." Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine "I love you." Blaine smiled "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The new direction's were sitting around the lunch table (minus puck) "I can't believe that puck got expelled, he was only helping." Finn said looking at his food but making no attempt to eat it "Well, you can't just go around breaking people's ankles and arms." Kurt said resting his head on Blaines shoulder "Kurt, are you really defending him after what he did to you?" Santanna looked at Kurt quizically "No, I'm just saying." Kurt said taking a bite of his food.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Kurt and Blaine had planned that Kurt would go home and get changed and Blaine would come and pick him up at 4:30pm so at this moment in time Kurt was getting ready "Where are you going?" Kurt turned around "didn't I tell you to knock?" Finn advanced a step in the room "Stop trying to change the subject. Where are you going?" Kurt looked at the time on his phone " to Karofsky's." Finn looked at Kurt in shock "Are you kidding me? He rapes you and you still are going round there to see if he's alright. I'm not letting you go on your own." Kurt turned around giving Finn his full attentin "I'm not going alone, Blaine is coming with me."<p>

The clock struck 4:30pm and then there was a knock at the door, Finn answered the door while Kurt finished getting his things together "hi, Blaine. While your at Karofsky's, look after Kurt, I know Kurt he forgives anyone he thinks deserves it, but they dont always deserve a second chance." Blaine nodded in understanding "He trys to find the best in everyone. I'll look after him for you Finn. I can promise you that." Finn nodded just as Kurt appeared at the door "You ready to go, Kurt?" Kurt nodded "Bye, Finn."

Kurt got into the passanger side of the car and Blaine got in the drving seat "so, why do you want to go and see Karofsky?" Kurt leaned his head against the window "I dont know, I want to know why he did it, why me. I have so many un-answered question's that have been driving me mad, and after yesterday when he had his ankle and arm broken I couldn't help but feel it was my fault." Blaine stopped at a red light "It not your fault Kurt, he raped you." "I consented it." "Only because you were scared at what would happen if you didn't besides the first time it was rape." The light turned green and they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up outside of Karofsky's "Are you ready to do this?" Kurt looked at the house "I'm ready." Blaine got out of the car and so did Kurt and they walked the short distance up the driveway and to the front door, Blaine knocked on the door and waited a total of 2 minutes when a Karofsky on crutches opened the door.<p>

"Kurt, Blaine. Come in." Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked into the house, the last time he was here him and Karofsky were fighting, now the roles were very diffrent "What brings you two here?" Kurt took a deep breath "Why?" Karofsky looked between Kurt and Blaine "why,what?" Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled "Why did you do what you did to me?"

"Oh," Karofsky looked down. "I, I was trying to find myself and seeing you being able to be , well, you was so annoying when I knew I couldn't be myself you and Blaine could kiss in school, I mean, yeah, you were bullied for it. But you didn't seem to care." Kurt nodded "and that's a excuse? " Karofsky shook his head rapidly "No, of course not." Kurt looked at Karofsky "the I can't understand why you, to me and-" Kurt broke down into Blaine's waiting arms "Kurt, I can promise you I am truly sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Blaine looked at Kurt as Kurt wiped his eyes and cleared his throught "I have a habbit of giving people a second chance, even a third chance, But not this time." Kurt picked up his stuff and intwined his fingers in Blaine's and walked out of the door leaving Karofsky in the front room by himself.

Kurt and Blaine got into the car "I'm so proud of you, Kurt." Kurt smiled "I think I've learnt now that not everyone deserves to be forgiven." Blaine brought Kurt in for a kiss "I love you, Kurt Chris Hummel." "I love you too, Blaine Darren Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay that was a good chapter :) reveiw, tell me what YOU want to see next time. Reveiws = Klainebows alerts are also loved. Word total: 1,022<strong>


	8. Once more

**Here you go. Its novemeber 2nd which means there is only 6 more days until First time :) I can't wait.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in Princible Figggin's office, he had no idea why or what it was about he just knew Princible Figgin's wanted to see him so now Kurt was nervously tapping his foot off on the floor.<p>

"So, Kurt as you know Noah Puckerman was suspended for what he did to Karofsky," Kurt nodded as he knew Puck broke Karofsky's arm and ankle " according to Noah, he deserved more then that but he wouldn't tell me why he said its not his place to tell and told me to ask you or your father." Kurts eyes doubled in size when he relised if he wanted to un-suspend his friend he would have to re-tell his story, he could only just tell Blaine let alone his Princible.

"Um," Kurt looked at the floor, then the desk, then back to the floor. "I, um. Do I have to?" Princible figgin's looked at him expectently "you may go and get some fresh air but you must come back into this room and tell me why Karofsky apprarently deserved his arm and ankle broken." Kurt nodded and left the room.

Kurt looked down the hall, no one was there, Kurt leaned against his locker and let his legs giveway he slid down the locker and tucked his knee's into his chest resting his head on them Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes he attempted to hold them back but to no avail.

Blaine was out of class seen as he forgot his science book "I can't beleive I forgot my stupid science-" Blaine stopped muttering to himself when he looked up and saw Kurt crumpled next to his locker "Kurt? I thought you were talking to Princible Figgin's?" Blaine knealt down next to Kurt rubbing soothing circles into his back "I can't" Kurt looked up wiping his eyes then standing up and walking towards the main doors of McKinley "What?" Blaine followed Kurt grabbing his shoulder gently.

"I can't, I just Can't, Puck told Princible Figgin's that he deserved more then a broken arm and ankle but he wouldn't tell him the reason because it was not his place. Now Princible Figgin's wants to know. I can't Blaine, I can't go through that again, I want to move on but how can I when I have to keep telling people what happened?" Kurt looked at Blaine chewing on his bottiom lip "Kurt, you can do this, all you have to do is tell Princible Figgin's what happened then Puck will be un-suspended and Karofsky will be excluded. Your'll never have to see him again, then you never have to tell anyone ever again about you and Karofsky." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his.

Kurt nodded and looked at the door into the office "Your right." Kurt walked towards the office before waving Blaine a good bye and closing the big wooden door behind him "Are you ready now Kurt?" Princible Figgin's looked at Kurt and leaned back in his chair "Yes sir." Kurt nodded looking at a picture on Blaine on his phone "then please continue." Kurt took a deep breath and began the story "about a month or 2 back, Karofsky stopped pushing me into lockers and stopped throwing me into the dumpsters, I though he had finished with his locker slamming and dumpster diving, but I was wrong."

"The next month Karofsky had been brushing up against me in the halls the first 3 time I thought it was accidently, but then it became frequent so I decided to ask him to stop, so I saw him in a empty classroom and decided to ask him why he kept doing it. the next thing I know he'd shut all the blinds including the one over the wondow in the door and had me up against the wall and he was kissing me and _touching _me after that it kind of became frequent and I didn't tell him to stop or tell anyone because I was to scared of what he could do."

"He continued this for a few months then it went further this continued for 2 weeks before I finally had to tell someone about my 3 month and 2 week or deal so I told Blaine, then my parents, then my friends and that is why Puck broke Karofsky's arm and ankle. For raping me." Kurt released the breath he only just noticed he was holding.

"I see, well I can't keep a potentially dangerous student in Mckinley so I suppose I will have to expell David and Un-suspend Noah. Thankyou Kurt I know that was hard for you to tell me." Kurt left the room and went to class

Princible Figgin's picked up the phone in his office and called the home of Noah Puckerman "Hello, yes is this Ms. Puckerman? Yes hello, I would like to say I'm un-suspending your son the issue has been resolved."

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo Puck is back, what do you want to see next chapter. Also if you didn't know I have another story which is drastically diffrent from this but a godd story all the same (the grammar sucks at first though.) called Shallow waters run deep, I'd love it if you check it out. Feel free to reveiw and alert <strong>


	9. A night at Blaines

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been thinking about both of my (and my cousin's) stories and I know how I want to end this story, But I don't know how to get to the end. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was spending the night at Blaine's and he was glad, he had been so emotionally drained with all of this Karofsky business these past 2 weeks that he needed some alone time with his boyfriend. He and Blaine had had dinner out when Blaine picked Kurt up before returning to Blaine's house and they were now watching a movie in the living room, Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine was rubbing circles into Kurt's arm.<p>

Kurt sighed contently as this was the first time he had actually relaxed for 2 weeks and he was happy that he got to relax with Blaine, Blaine smiled down at Kurt, Blaine knew Kurt was feeling better but the only thing Blaine was worried about was if Karofsky had put Kurt off of the idea of sex for life, Blaine knew how much Kurt blushed when you even said the word sex, and now that he had been threatened and forced into it would he ever do it willingly? Blaine though it was best not to ask as tonight was Kurt's relaxation night and he didn't want to scare the boy and make him think that's all Blaine wanted from him.

Blaine pointed to the screen which was currently playing the movie Disney movie Cinderella "She reminds me of you." Blain said as Cinderella walked into the screen shot Kurt looked confused at the screen when he looked up and saw one of the two ugly step sister's on screen "Anastasia?" Blaine noticed the screen shot had changed "No I meant Cinderella." Kurt furrowed his brow "why?" Kurt turned so he was now lying on his back looking up at Blaine "Because no matter what obstacle's get in your way, you always manage to get a happy ending." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the nose "Kurt smiled at Blaine's gesture "I couldn't do it without my Prince. Charming to help me along the way."

An hour later found Kurt and Blaine upstairs in Blaine's room getting ready for bed, Kurt was basically ready all he was doing now was going through his skin care regime and Blaine was sitting on his double bed waiting for Kurt to get ready "Why do you have to have 5 different creams to put on your face?" Blaine said looking up at the ceiling "Because if I didn't I would most likely have worry lines by now." Kurt said applying the last of his moisturizers before placing them back in his overnight back and jumping onto Blaine's bed.

"Are you ready for bed now?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt "Yes." Kurt said looking back at Blaine "Ok, well you can sleep in my bed." Kurt looked confused at Blaine "It almost sounded like you weren't going to sleep in the same bed as me." Kurt tilted his head to one side in confusion "Well, I wasn't. I just thought tha-" Kurt put is index finger over Blaine's lips to stop him from talking "Just because Karofsky practically ruined my life, it does not mean I want you to separate yourself from me." Kurt took his finger away from Blaine's lips and looked at him expectantly "Ok, I'll just go turn off the light then." Blaine said getting up and walking a few steps over the room to the light switch before flicking it so the room was now completely dark.

Blaine made his way back to the bed tripping over Kurt's overnight bag which made Kurt laugh before making it back to the bed without having any more stumbles then taking Kurt into his arms allowing him to be the little spoon "And you wanted to miss out on our bed time cuddle session?" Kurt said as he closed his eyes sleepily.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know but I felt like you guys deserved something. So did any of you guys check out my other story (well technically my cousins story) Shallow waters run deep? I'd love it if you did.<strong>

**Anyway reviews are loved. Give me a review on what _YOU _want to see next.**


	10. Still there

**So here is my Christmas present from me to you. When they are singing A whole new world from Aladdin **_Kurt's_** part's are Just in italic's** _Blaine's_** are Under lined in italic's** **and when they _both_ sing it's in italic's and it's in** **bold**

* * *

><p>Kurt was expecting Blaine in the next hour, Kurt had invited him over seen as he had the house to himself for the next 3-4 hour's Kurt had laid out his white skinny jeans with his purple button down, and now Kurt was in the shower singing pink's perfect.<p>

As Kurt stepped out of the shower, Kurt looked in the mirror at himself, and could see the scar's that Karofsky had left some time ago, the small one's up his arm and the small scratches on his lower back and thighs.

Kurt grabbed his towel and ran out of the bathroom trying not to look in the mirror again, he hated that Karofsky had forced him into having sex with him, and now he scarred emotionally and physically by him, Kurt quickly got dressed making sure his arms were covered so Blaine wouldn't question his scars.

Kurt turned the TV before hearing a knock at the door, Kurt looked at his watch "His a little early." Kurt mumbled to himself before opening the door "Hello Blai-" Kurt looked up stopping his sentence mid way "Get away from me." Kurt said going to close the door, but a foot got in the way, the body forcing its way through the door and grabbed Kurt by the collar slamming the door shut behind him "Hello, Homo!" Karofsky deep husky voice said right in Kurt's ear "You said you were sorry." Kurt said struggling under Karofsky's grip "I lie." Karofsky said pushing Kurt down onto the floor, Kurt yelped in pain as his back made contact with the floor.

"B-Blaine will be here soon." Kurt said crawling to the corner of the hallway seeing Karofsky's pent up anger "Don't worry I won't be that long." Karofsky left after throwing 3 punches to Kurt 1 to the face and the other two to his stomach and 3 wall slam's before being thrown to the floor as Karofsky left the Hummel house.

Kurt lifted himself off of the floor, smoothing out the creases in his clothes' just as the door went "Hello, angel." Blaine said holding our a single red rose for Kurt to take "Kurt took the red rose, doing his best to smile so Blaine wouldn't think anything was wrong.

Kurt took Blaine through to the living room "Would you like a drink?" Blaine smiled politely "Yes pleas, I'll just have a soda." Kurt smiled back and walked out into the kitchen closing the door behind him Kurt slid down the counter tucking his knee's up into him, it seemed like all he'd been doing this last month or so was crying.

Kurt came out 10 minutes later "Sorry I was so long, I had to find a vase to put the rose in." Kurt said handing Blaine a soda can "What are you watching?" Blaine took the can from Kurt patting his side for Kurt to come and join him Kurt sat down happily next to his boyfriend "It's ok and I'm a re-run of hope." Kurt smiled sitting next to Blaine taking his mind off of his bruises and scars "So, where are Finn, Burt and Carole?" Blaine asked opening his soda can "Dad's gone to a baseball game with Carole and Finn is out with Rachel."

The small talk continued until Kurt got out Aladdin, not knowing why he had kept it this long.

Just as the sequence for a whole new world began "I love this song." Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled as he had his own little Idea Aladdin started to sing and Kurt heard a voice that didn't belong to Aladdin but to Blaine, he looked up at Blaine and got a wink in return

_I can show you the world__  
><em>_Shining, shimmering, splendid__  
><em>_Tell me, princess, now when did__  
><em>_You last let your heart decide?_

Blaine sung the first verse of Aladdin's part as he watched Kurt stifle his giggling.

_I can open your eyes__  
><em>_Take you wonder by wonder__  
><em>_Over, sideways and under _  
><em><span>On a magic carpet ride<span>_

Blaine sung the next verse as beautifully as the last watching Kurt's smile grow wider.

_A whole new world_  
><em><span>A new fantastic point of view<span>_  
><em><span>No one to tell us no<span>_  
><em><span>Or where to go <span>_  
><em><span>Or say we're only dreaming<span>_

Blaine looked at Kurt expecting him to sing the next verse Kurt got the message and got prepared to sing.

_A whole new world_  
><em>A dazzling place I never knew<em>  
><em>But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear<em>  
><em>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>  
><em><span>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<span>_

Kurt sung putting Jasmine to shame with his perfectly pitched singing voice Blaine singing the last line.

_Unbelievable sights_  
><em>Indescribable feeling<em>  
><em>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<em>  
><em>Through an endless diamond sky<em>

Kurt got up off of the sofa ignoring the pain he felt surge all over his body and started to imitate Jasmine on the screen

_A whole new world_  
><em><span>Don't you dare close your eyes<span>_  
><em>A hundred thousand things to see<em>  
><em><span>Hold your breath - it gets better<span>_  
><em>I'm like a shooting star <em>  
><em>I've come so far <em>  
><em>I can't go back to where I used to be<em>

Kurt and Blaine shared the verse just like how Jasmine and Aladdin did. Blaine getting up to join Kurt in acting.

_A whole new world_  
><em>Every turn a surprise<em>  
><em><span>With new horizons to pursue<span>_  
><em>Every moment red-letter <strong>I'll chase them anywhere <strong>_  
><strong><em>There's time to spare <em>**  
><strong><em>Let me share this whole new world with you<em>**

Kurt walked and stood in front of the TV Blaine also walking and standing in front of the TV to meet Kurt in the middle

_A whole new world_  
><em><span>That's where we'll be<span>_  
><em><span>A thrilling chase<span>_  
><em><span>A wondrous place<span>_  
><strong><em>For you and me<em>**

Kurt echoed what Blaine said on the last verse just like Jasmine and Aladdin did. Blaine leaned in at the end of the song and kissed Kurt wrapping his arms around him, before breaking the kiss taking Kurt's hand and sitting on the sofa.

Kurt's sleeve rose up revealing one of the scars on his pale arm "what's that?" Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine realising that his eyes were focused on his arm he quickly pulled down his sleeve "Nothing." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled up his sleeve "It's a scar, how did you get it?" Kurt looked down "Is that the door?" Kurt got up to make a quick exit "Kurt!" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's shoulder to turn him around to face him, But took his hand away when he heard Kurt whimper in pain.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt rubbed his shoulder furiously, facing Blaine but looking at the floor "Nothing." Kurt had stopped rubbing his arm and was now just holding it "Take off your shirt." Blaine's face was showing deep concern "What?" Kurt looked a little shocked at the request coming out of the usually dapper boy's mouth "Take off your shirt and we'll see if it's nothing." Kurt undid the buttons on his shirt slipping it off of his shoulder's "Oh my god, Kurt those bruises are not nothing. How did you get them?" Kurt looked down at his chest and stomach seeing that it was covered in large blue and purple bruises "Their old." Kurt said hoping Blaine wouldn't notice.

"They would have faded now if they were old. How did you get them?" Blaine said carefully tracing one of the bruises with his finger "Karofsky, this morning, I opened the door thinking it was just you, but you were early and Karofsky pushed his way through the door, and punched and pushed me, he left just before you showed up." Blaine's eye's got wider as Kurt told his story, before wrapping Kurt in a hug Blaine knew Kurt needed to feel safe right now, he was standing in front of Blaine topless.

Blaine's blood was boiling with rage "I'm going to kill him" Blaine practically growled "Karofsky is a dead man."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, a cliff hanger before Christmas. Leave me a review. What do <em>YOU<em> want to see next angry!Blaine will be happing. I'll see you all in the new year if not before. Have a good Christmas.**


	11. Thank you for the broken heart

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter, I have a lot of idea's it's just meshing them together, so here is the chapter that has been updated quicker than expected.**

* * *

><p>Blaine left Kurt's that night his blood boiling at the information he now knew, when Blaine got home the first thing he could do was grab his phone and send a urgent text to Finn and tell him about the information he had found out that day, Blaine and Finn had made plan's to give Karofsky payback but thought it would be best not to tell Kurt.<p>

That's what brought them here, outside Karofsky house at 3:30pm sitting in Finn's car, Blaine was clenching and un-clenching his fist's before they both go out of the car and stormed up Karofsky's front drive hammering on the door until a very annoyed looking Karofsky opened the door.

Finn pushed past Blaine and grabbed a hold of Karofsky's collar pushing him up against the wall before Blaine followed him in, prying his hands off of Karofsky's collar "Wait Finn, I have some question's first.", Karofsky was breathing heavy by this point rubbing at his neck where Finn had grabbed him.

"What do you two want?" Karofsky said looking completely clueless "So you don't remember what you did yesterday?" Blaine said his blood boiling but trying to keep his cool, he knew bad thing's normally happened when he let his anger out "Don't tell me, that little slut you call a boyfriend told you what happened?" Karofsky felt his head make contact with the wall "Don't call him that, you pathetic, scared little boy." Blaine said spitting out the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, he had it coming, he's so gullible. He believed I was sorry, that I wouldn't do anything after he told, please. Does he think this is Cinderella? Karofsky sneered back, towering over Blaine "Why? Are you so scared of being who you truly are that you have to take it out on an innocent boy?" Blaine said rising himself onto his tiptoes so he levelled with Karofsky.

Finn was standing in the door a little awe struck at the verbal argument being displayed "Do you get some sort of sick, twisted enjoyment out of ruining his life?" Karofsky pushed Blaine to the floor as he insulted him verbally.

"You will never know how much you've scarred him, how he cried every night for a month, how he was scared that he was worthless, and that's not the saddest part. When he finally started to feel better, you come along and do that." Blaine brought his foot up to meet Karofsky's groin with force before scrambling to his feet, he now had tears in his own eyes knowing and remembering how much that affected Kurt "You know, after all of this Karofsky, I don't hate you. I pity you, I pity you because you don't have the courage to be who your meant to be, I pity you because you've obviously never been in love because if you had, you would realise that no matter how small the problem is, your heart ache's when you know you can't fix what they did."

Karofsky was doubled over in pain for a few moments before getting up to swing a punch to Blaine's stomach this is where Finn came into action pushing a kicking Karofsky up against the wall, Blaine walking in front of Karofsky punching him in the stomach.

Karofsky felt around in his pocket and grabbed something, enclosing it in his fist before throwing a punch into Blaine's stomach Blaine gasp and fell to the floor in pain he was holding his stomach to scared to remove his hands when he finally did he saw the blood "Blaine!" Finn let go of Karofsky and ran over to Blaine, Karofsky ran out of the house and down the street disappearing into the evening Finn got out his phone and put the phone to his ear after dialling a number quickly.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard his phone ring<p>

He picked it up, the number was unrecognised "Hello?" Kurt said dropping his pen onto the homework he was doing "Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?" Kurt stood up from his bed closing his bedroom door, he knew no one was home but it was a habit "Yes, who is this?" Kurt sat on his bed a little freaked out by the call "This is Paul Winter's, I'm calling from Ohio general hospital." Kurt's breathe caught in his throat, the first thought that accrued to him was that his dad had had another heart attack "We're calling because you were the first contact on Blaine Anderson's phone, could you come down to the hospital, Blaine's been stabbed." Kurt swore his heart had made its way to his throat, he felt sick, and faint "Ok, Tell him I'll be there soon." Kurt hung up the phone grabbing his keys quickly and leaving the house as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson, please." Kurt said to the woman at the desk, she scanned through the computer files "He's on the A &amp; E ward" The lady smiled "Take the corridor and then take the first left." Kurt smiled gratefully at the woman before literally running down the corridor before getting to the A &amp; E ward "Can I help you?" I nurse dressed in yellow scrubs asked "Blaine Anderson. Which room is he in?" The lady smiled sadly at the concerned look on Kurt's face "Room 2B, just down their " the lady pointed straight down Kurt thanked her before running straight to Blaine's room, stopping outside to compose himself before walking in.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he quietly opened the door, Kurt was greeted by a smile "Kurt." Kurt's heart was still in his throat "What, how did you get stabbed? Is it fatal? Are you ok? Have you got any permanent damage?" Kurt had so many questions that needed to be answered "No, Kurt, it's not fatal. Yes I'm ok, No I haven't got any permanent damage, just a few stitches which will scar but it will fade."

"You didn't answer my first question." Kurt said raising an eyebrow advancing a step closer to Blaine "How did you get stabbed?" Blaine's eye's shifted around the room, not meeting Kurt's" I well, went to talk to Karofsky." Blaine looked at the floor listening to Kurt's breathing picking up speed "Did he- was he the one who did this to you?" Kurt was looking at Blaine through large watery eye's "yes, but I didn't know he had the knife when he punched me.

"So you went to fight?" Kurt asked still looking at Blaine " Yes I- me and Finn went to teach him a le-" Blaine was stopped mid sentence " I know, I know, he said he was sorry so you went to teach him a lesson for hurting me again, but Blaine, yes he broke my heart, but he gave it back to me, he may have broken it, but he's not the one that needs to fix it the only thing that can fix my heart is you, and time." Kurt said taking a seat at the edge of Blaine's bed.

Blaine sighed " I know, but one lyric was going through my heard when me and Karofsky were arguing" Blaine said taking Kurt's out stretched hands "For one so small you seem so strong, my arm's will hold you keep you safe and warm." Kurt smiled at the familiar lyrics in Phil Collins you'll be in my heart.

"I love you too much Kurt, to just stand back and watch him hurt you." Blaine looked at Kurt with intensity clear in his eyes "I love you too, Blaine, But I don't want you hurt." Kurt leaned down and kissed Kurt with love and passion knowing that if the knife was bigger Karofsky could have killed Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was going to put a song into this chapter, but I couldn't think of any songs so leave me a review you want to see in NEXT chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Favourites, reviews, comment are all loved.<strong>


	12. Whenever you need me

**Ok, I know it was a long wait and I have no excuses, so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Karofsky may not have been the nicest person or the most accepting but he felt guilt just like everyone else. He regretted stabbing Blaine even it was to his side and the blade was no longer then 3 inches, he knew he was in the wrong, he knew there would be questions and a court case there was no way that Blaine would stay quiet. and put the stabbing onto rape and his unprovoked attack on Kurt his chances were not looking good.<p>

Karofsky looked at the front room. It was a mess, there were pillows everywhere the coffee table was on its side and CD's were scattered over the floor. Karofsky began to clean up not knowing whether to just turn himself in or not.

* * *

><p>Blaine was being discharged today after having stitches, he still had a shooting pain down his side whenever he moved but he was glad to be leaving, Kurt and Burt were coming to pick him up as his own father had an important meeting.<p>

"You ready to go, Kiddo?" Burt laid a heavy hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel." Blaine began to follow Burt down the hall; he guessed Kurt was in the car.

"Blaine, I have told you a thousand times. Call me Burt." Burt opened the door for Blaine on their way out of the hospital.

"Yes, Mr- Burt." Blaine smiled.

"So have your parents not been in to visit at all?" Burt had to ask, he knew Blaine's parents were not exactly accepting of Blaine sexuality but surely they would visit their flesh and blood after a stab wound. Even if that stab wound was a minor wound.

"No, they were too busy with meetings and making sure their straight son was OK. Anything to keep away from their 'fag' of a son." Blaine said, spitting out the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Burt nodded his understanding "I and Carole are always here for you, Blaine." Blaine smiled as Burt opened the back seat door for him to get in.

"Hello," Kurt said his voice sounding cheerful and yet it was laced with concern "How are you feeling?" Kurt moved into the middle seat so he could cuddle up next to his boyfriend.

"I'm OK, a little sore but nothing painkillers won't fix." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt adjusting himself in his seat so both he and Kurt could sit comfortable.

It had been arranged while Blaine was still in hospital that he would be staying round Kurt's for his first week out of hospital as Blaine's parents were working so they wouldn't have the time to care for him. Or so they said, Burt just thought that was an excuse not to have him home.

* * *

><p>"You're home, buddy." Finn said firmly patting Blaine on the back "Kurt has not stopped talking about you since you went into hospital." Blaine looked at Kurt who was now looking at the floor his cheeks a bright crimson.<p>

"Oh really?" Blaine said turning back to Finn.

"Oh yeah, he has been crying and screaming out in his sleep, and he's been sleeping in your grey and red hoodie. Something about it smells like you. I don't know." Finn shrugged before making his way to the kitchen.

Blaine turned around to find that Kurt had went to his room, and taken Blaine's only suitcase with him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his room sorting out his draws so that he could fit some of Blaine's things in for the next week. A task that was proving harder than it should be, his cheeks were still flushed from his brother's early conversation.<p>

"Hey." Blaine walked into the room to see Kurt sitting on the floor sorting through his draws "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt didn't look up from sorting his draws; he regretted how that came out. It wasn't Blaine's fault that his brother can't keep his mouth shut after all.

Blaine sat behind Kurt on the floor "Are you sure?" Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt nodded tears rolling down his cheeks by this point.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms so that Kurt's back was flush against his chest.

"Because, I was scared, Blaine. I love you, and you weren't there to call when I was having those nightmares about Karofsky. And I was scared that maybe there would be some sort of complication and you would become disabled or something."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back slowly ' I'm always here. Whenever you need me."

They stayed like that until Burt came to tell them that dinner was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys, so the next chapter will be the last. And hopefully the best.<strong>


	13. Us

**So this is going to be the last chapter of _Secrets can scar_. I have enjoyed writing this although I found it hard at times. I hope you have enjoyed reading.**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were spending the day at Kurt's house. Burt and Carole had gone out of the state for the weekend and Finn was spending his time at Rachel's.<p>

Blaine had spent a lot of time at Kurt's these past months, after he found out about what Karofsky was doing to Kurt, after his and Karofsky's little fight where he himself ended up worse off.

Blaine had always allowed Kurt to choose the pace that their relationship would go at but after Karofsky started to abuse him sexually, emotionally and physically they had never gone any further then small kisses shared when Burt left the room.

Even though Blaine hadn't been exploring Kurt's body he did have time to get to know Kurt a lot better. He now knew that Kurt would cry whenever they watched a movie like The Lion King, he was always more cuddly first thing in the morning and last thing at night, he got fidgety when he lied and got sarcastic, bitchy and clamed up when he was upset and when he was angry well Blaine didn't know, he never stayed in the same room long enough to find out.

* * *

><p>Kurt said that he would teach Blaine how to cook cupcakes, although he didn't think that took a lot of skill he agreed anyway.<p>

"How did you burn cupcakes?" Kurt asked trying to get the smoke away from the fire alarm so that it would stop beeping.

"I forgot about them." Blaine said taking one of the cremated cupcakes out of the tray and inspecting it.

"You set the timer." Kurt said finally jumping down off of the chair after the alarm had stopped beeping.

"I told you I couldn't cook." Blaine put the cupcakes into the trash.

"You weren't kidding." Kurt opened the window to get rid of the smoke out of the kitchen.

Blaine placed the chair back under the dining table before walking through to the living room "What shall we do now?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt's impressive DVD collection.

"We can watch a movie if you like." Kurt walked out of the kitchen rolling his sleeves up.

"What movie?" Blaine looked at Kurt smiling as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Pick one, they're all down there" Kurt pointed down to the glass cabinet they were kept in.

Blaine searched through various movie titles until one caught his eye, it was obvious it was a home movie and on the side was written _'summer '99'_ Blaine pulled it out of the DVD collection placing it into the DVD player located under the TV, Kurt had gone back to the kitchen so Blaine started to watch it without Kurt, Blaine smiled when Kurt who was no older than 6 was displayed on the screen scribbling on paper on a dining table.

Kurt came back into the room after finished washing up "What are we watch-" Kurt cut himself off when he saw his young self on screen surrounded by his teddies colouring a various picture. Kurt strode across the room blocking Blaine's view of the TV screen with his body.

"Hey! I'm watching baby Kurt here." Blaine was laughing a little by now, at Kurt's angry face.

"When I said movie. I did not mean this" Kurt gestured behind him without moving.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Just come and watch it with me." Blaine opened his arms as he knew Kurt couldn't resist cuddling on the sofa."

"Fine" Kurt reluctantly uncovered the screen where he was now having a tea party with his teddies.

"See you're adorable." Blaine squeezed Kurt a little.

"Whatever." Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest.

They were both watching the screen intently before a woman with Kurt's brown hair and amazing eyes walked onto the screen followed by Kurt, she was wearing a long peach coloured summer dress holding Kurt's hand they were singing what sounded like Aladdin's 'A whole new world.' and suddenly Kurt remembered why he loved this song so much, he and his mom used to sing it together.

Blaine felt Kurt visibly tense in his arms, Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt making he felt secure "Is that your-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt.

"Mom." Kurt said watching he and his mom sing to each other on screen when the song ended Kurt's mum kissed him on the head and the video ended.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine who was still holding him so tightly "You OK?" Blaine kissed Kurt gently before letting him answer.<p>

Kurt nodded turning in Blaine's arms and placing his lips back on Blaine's.

Kurt was still kissing Blaine and things got heated when Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip asking for entrance. Honestly Blaine is shocked but he wasn't going to deny Kurt access, this was also the furthest they had gotten since the whole issue with Karofsky started.

A moan escaped but neither boy knew who it came from before Kurt broke away. "Y'know. We could always take this to my room." Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's chest.

Blaine didn't answer and decided on carrying Blaine up the stairs bridal style to his room where he lay Kurt on the bed before placing his lips back on Kurt's. Kurt pulled at Blaine's top silently asking him to remove it, Blaine removed his top so quickly that he thought he was going to give himself whiplash.

Kurt removed his own top eventually, then he flipped the two of them so that he was on top, they were chest to chest little gasps and moans being shared between the two of them, Blaine moved his lips from Kurt's and placed them onto his neck nipping, sucking and biting gently, moving down to his chest.

Kurt was not protesting he was doing the exact opposite as Blaine flipped them over once again so that he could move on to Kurt's chest, Kurt's blunt finger nails gripping at Blaine's shoulders as Blaine took one of Kurt's hard nipple buds into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it quickly before releasing it.

Kurt gasped not only wanting but needing more "Blaine, please." Kurt wined as Blaine took his left nipple into his mouth.

Blaine released the nipple after hearing those words "Are you sure?" Blaine asked, after all they had done nothing apart from small kisses with the Karofsky incident and before that there were only very few topless make out sessions and now they were going to go all the way, he also needed to be sure Kurt was ready due to what he had experienced with Karofsky.

Kurt nodded, he knew Blaine wouldn't hurt him, Blaine loved Kurt and Kurt loved Blaine, he trusted Blaine with his life and he wanted to give himself to Blaine fully.

"OK," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt on the lips quickly. "Do you have any lube?"

Kurt blushed "Bedside cabinet." Blaine took no time at all to find the un-used bottle of lube; he placed it on the bed, getting rid of Kurt's pants and boxer shorts. Blaine knew he had to make Kurt feel special after everything that had happened.

Blaine did the same to himself soon after, he didn't want Kurt to feel bruises that littered Kurt's skin weeks ago had all gone and Blaine couldn't resist kissing his stomach quickly.

Blaine poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers stoking Kurt's ass hole with his lube covered index finger.

"Kurt I need you to tell me if you want to stop, or if I hurt you. OK?" Blaine said looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes." Kurt nodded looking straight back at Blaine as Blaine entered his ass hole. It hurt at first and he tried not to think about what Karofsky had said to him. What he had done to him and he found that easy when Blaine started to mutter sweet nothings to him and kiss him with so much love and passion that Kurt though his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Blaine added a second finger, reassuring Kurt the whole time. Blaine knew this would not be easy for him so Blaine did his best to make Kurt feel safe and secure.

Blaine did the same until he had fully stretched out Kurt, and Kurt was begging for more.

"You still want to do this?" Blaine asked, stoking Kurt's stomach gently when Kurt nodded he poured some more lube into his palm before covering his length and lined it up with Kurt's entrance and started to push in gently.

When Blaine was all the way in he kept completely still, allowing Kurt to get used to the intrusion.

"Y-you can move now Blaine." Kurt said opening his eyes to look at Blaine.

Blaine began to move out and thrush back into Kurt gently at first picking up speed until both himself and Kurt were happy with the speed and force that Blaine was thrusting at.

Kurt had always been told he was worthless and was in pain when Karofsky was taking advantage of him and to have someone tell you how special and beautiful you are and to be in love with this person made everything that much more special.

Blaine couldn't help but admire the way that Kurt's cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Kurt." Blaine said as he continued to thrust into Kurt.

"M-me neither." Kurt breathed out between moans.

As Kurt said that Blaine brushed over Kurt's prostate dragging him over the edge Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's length and two stokes and Kurt's muscles tightened as he released all over his stomach and Blaine's hand, Kurt's post orgasmic face was enough to throw Blaine over the edge shooting warm strands of his seed into Kurt's ass.

Blaine remembered to keep his head clear so he recovered from his orgasm soon after, pulling out of Kurt, walking to the bathroom and getting a damp wash cloth to wipe himself and Kurt off.

Blaine climbed onto the bed, pulling Kurt into his lap "I love you so much. You were so good." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear holding him close.

"R-really?" Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, never being close to someone after intercourse before.

"Really. I love you so much." Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair as Kurt began to fall asleep.

"I love you too." Kurt said as Blaine tucked Kurt into his bed, Blaine spooning him from behind.

And then Kurt realised how lucky he was, Blaine was never angry at him when He told Blaine about Karofsky, Blaine risked his life to protect Kurt and Blaine had wanted to do nothing but make Kurt feel special since they first met.

And then Blaine realised how lucky he was, Kurt was never mad at him for fighting with Karofsky, Kurt found the courage to tell Blaine about what Karofsky was doing to him and Kurt still gave himself to Blaine.

And each in their own way they had taken a step forward and they both knew without speaking, they would be together for a long time yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending. But I like cheese.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you have enjoyed reading and thank you for continuing to read this story.<strong>  
><strong>Also. There is a project on tumblr called project 527 it's a birthday project for Chris Colfer, go there and leave a post on how he has changed your life, then they will be put in a YouTube video and we'll try and get Chris to see it. If you want to know more go to:<strong>

**http:/[/]www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2423598/**

** Take out the ' and put: . Where it says [dot] and take the forward slash out of the []**  
><strong>Anyway guys. Thanks for reading. Hope you have enjoyed as much as I have enjoyed writing.<strong>


End file.
